Birth of a New Hope sequel to Power of Love
by GymLdrAya255150
Summary: Rating for mild language...takes place a few weeks after Power of love...Jenise and Kaoru get kidnapped by Team Rocket and Jenise gets a BIG surprise...Please read and review!!


Yay!! Here is the long awaited third story, Birth of a New Hope, sequel to Power of Love.   This is the finalized version.   I hope you all enjoy!!!  Thanks for reading and PLEASE!!! Don't be afraid to send in reviews/feedback, okay?  I really want to know what ya'll think!!!  Thanks!

Disclaimer:  I, as you all know by now, do NOT own Pokemon…blah, blah…I own the Characters Jenise O'Kara and Aya O'Kara and the story written below.  Thanks! ^-~

BIRTH OF A NEW HOPE 

By: GymLdrAya150

Chapter 1

Does Team Rocket Know?

Jenise sat on the couch next to the window, watching Ash and Brock taking part in some simple training with Misty cheering them on.   Mewtwo, otherwise called Kaoru, stood at the back door watching also, his arms crossed.   _He's critiquing their moves and attacks,_ Jenise thought, watching him as his eyes moved slightly back and forth, following the pokemon's attacks.   She smiled as she remembered back to several weeks ago when she and Kaoru met.   She had never realized just how much she loved him until that night.   She had never imagined that it was possible to love a Pokemon the way that she loved Kaoru.   It took at least four or five days for Ash, Misty and Brock to get used to the fact that the two of them had Lifebonded.   They were still trying to get used to it, only on a much smaller scale.   However, there was only one thing that worried all of them: the city's Gym Leader.   Mewtwo was the Gym Leader's main Pokemon.   What was worse, Giovanni, the Gym Leader, was the head of Team Rocket.   And right now, they were searching for Mewtwo.   Jenise was scared that they would find him.   Kaoru had told her all about him; how he was born, the numerous tests, the pain he had been through, and how he felt something different when he saw Jenise as Ash went up against him in the battle for the Earthbadge.   At first he couldn't place the feeling, mainly because he didn't know what it was that he was feeling that day.   Then the dreams started.   Eventually, without realizing it, the dreams reached Jenise in her dreams, making her search out the cause of her version of the dreams.   This was how they met in the first place.   For a while, she didn't accept her feelings toward him.   When she did, she _knew_ that this is where she belonged.   Since then, she's had no regrets about the fact that she truly loved Kaoru.   _I love him so much…I can't believe that this happened…I'm so happy…  _ Kaoru, sensing that she was staring at him, turned to look at her.   Jenise smiled as he looked at her, then turned to watch the battle going on outside, which was just ending.   Jenise looked at Kaoru again.

            "Want to go outside for the ending?"

Kaoru looked at her, then smiled.

            :I would love to.: Kaoru said, opening the door for Jenise.   But before she was out the door, the phone rang.   

            "Oh, now what?" she muttered, turning around.   "Kaoru, you go on outside…I'll be there in a minute, okay?" she said, reaching for the phone.   Kaoru nodded as she answered.

            "Hello?   Yes…This is Jenise…What?   I…I have nothing of yours…"   Jenise began to worry.   "A Pokemon?   No…no…I haven't seen it…Look, I have to go…No, I told you…WHAT??   Uhhh…No, I don't know anything!   Now, I have to go.   Good bye!   Jenise hung up, very scared.   The day she dreaded had finally come.   Team Rocket knew where Kaoru was.   Tears filled her eyes and she stood there in shock staring at the phone.   Outside, Kaoru felt a wave of terror rushing through him.

            :Jenise!  No…!:   Kaoru rushed inside to see Jenise standing at the phone, tears falling from her blue eyes.   

            :Jenise?   What is wrong?:   Kaoru walked up to her and put his arms around her.   Jenise, obviously terrified, hid her face against him.

            :Jenise, love, talk to me…what happened?: 

Jenise looked up, her face wet with tears.

            "Kaoru…they…they know…Team Rocket knows you are here…" she burst into tears again and once more hid her face.   Kaoru was shocked.   He had known that this would happen, but so soon?   How would he protect Jenise?   He didn't want her to be hurt in any way.  There was only one solution.  In order to protect everyone here, he would have to leave.   He would have to go back to the Gym.   It was the only way.   If he were to go anywhere else, they would torture her and the others until they told Team Rocket where he had gone.   He ran a hand through her hair, trying to reassure her.

            :Jenise, there's something that I have to do, and you're not going to like it.   It's to save you and the others.:  

Jenise looked up into his beautiful purple eyes.

            "What?  What do you have to do?   Whatever it is, don't leave me…after all we've been through…"

            :I…I have to go back…to the Gym.   If I don't, you could be killed because of me.   I don't want that.   I want you to live so that there will be a chance that we'll see each other again.   Please…this is the only way.:

            "Kaoru, no!   Don't leave me!   I can't bear the thought of you having to go through all that pain again.   Please…don't…after all that we've been through…I…no…_PLEASE,_ no…" Jenise began to cry again, afraid to lose the only love she's ever truly had.   Kaoru held her close to him, trying to comfort her.

            :Love, I have to.   It's the only way…I have to…:

            "No…Please…"

Kaoru waved a hand over her as he held her, quietly putting her to sleep and laying her down on the couch.   He regretted doing that, but he knew it was necessary if he was going to save everyone.   

            :I'm sorry, Love, but I had to…I love you so much…I'll be back…someday…:

Kaoru kissed her gently, then backed away and started for the door when he noticed that Ash and the rest had been just outside, watching and listening.   Kaoru stopped, his head dropping a little.   The three walked over to Kaoru.

            "What's going on?" Misty asked.   Kaoru closed his eyes, not wanting to reveal the sadness in them.

            :I have to leave,: he said, opening his eyes.   :It's to save you guys.   If I stay here, I'll be endangering you all.   I have to go back to the Gym.   Please, no questions.   And…: Kaoru looked back at Jenise.   _She looks so beautiful sleeping like that…I wish I didn't have to leave…_:Tell Jenise that I love her.:   With that, he teleported out in a flash of white light.   Ash, Misty and Brock all stared at each other, wondering what they should do.          

            "Well, this can't be good." Brock said, seriousness covering his face.

            "Well, what was your first clue, Brock?" Misty asked, a little more than annoyed.

            "Wha-?   What happened?" Jenise said, waking up.   "Where's…Wait…Kaoru!   Kaoru!   No!   He left…"   Jenise hid her face in her hands, wishing Kaoru were back.   

            "Why did he leave?"

            "He said it was to save us…and…he said that he loves you…" Ash said, putting a hand on Jenise's shoulder.   Jenise suddenly stood up, a look of determination on her face.  

            "I'm going after him."

            "What?   Why?" Misty asked.

            "Because I love him, that's why.   Haven't you ever loved someone, Misty?" Jenise asked, catching Misty off-guard.

            "What?"

            "Have you ever loved someone?"

            "Well…" The answer was yes.   In fact, her secret crush just happened to be Ash.   She had found out the night that they all met Kaoru that Ash also had a crush on her.   But she was too embarrassed to say anything.   _I know now is as good a time as any to drop a big hint…Well, here goes…_ "Umm, yes, actually…" she made a point to glance at Ash, who was looking at her along with everyone else.   Ahs, usually dense on such subjects, froze.   _Could it be?   Could it possibly be that she likes me too?   Nah…but the way she looked at me…Could it possibly be??? _  Misty notice that he had froze, and turned a reddish color.   She stared at the floor examining the patterns on the rug when Jenise asked the worst possible question she could have asked.

            "Who?"

            "Ummm…Uhh…I can't say."

            "Why not?"

            "I can't…"

            "Oh, come on!   You can tell us!  It's not like it's Brock or Ash, right?"

Misty turned even redder.   Ash looked off to the side slowly realizing that it very well may be him that Misty liked.   When Misty didn't answer, Jenise's eyes went wide.   

            "Um, you're kidding, right?"

Misty still didn't answer.   Ash got up, which was the worst move he could've done.

            "Um, I'll be outside-"

            "Wait just a second, Ash.   What did you tell Kaoru the night you guys met him?" Jenise asked with an accusing tone in her voice.   Ash looked scared- he didn't want Misty to know, but then again, what did it matter?   Apparently, she had a crush on him as well, and it was really showing now, he could see it.   

            "Um, nothing…"

            "Ash, if you don't, I will." Jenise threatened.

            "Why are you doing this?" Ash asked, still not ready to give up his secret just yet.

            "Because if I don't, someone will end up hurting." Jenise retorted, making a point to glare at both Ash and Misty, and to avoid Brock.   "Now say it, Ash."

            "No."

            "Fine.   Then I will.   What Ash said was-"

            "Don't." Misty said, still looking at the floor.

            "What? But-"

            "No."

            "Why?"

            "Because…because I…I already knew."

Ash looked at Misty in complete shock.   Somehow, he managed to speak.

            "Misty…how?" Ash barely managed to ask.   Misty looked away from Ash.

            "I didn't mean to, but…I overheard what you said to Kaoru that night.   I'm so sorry, but the truth is…I…I feel the same way." She waited a moment, then looked at Ash.   He had a shocked look on his face, which faded slowly and was replaced by a small smile.

            "I never told you because I was afraid you would laugh at me."

Misty smiled a bit also.

            "Same here…"

Jenise smiled, realizing that she had created a new level between Misty and Ash.   Then her smile faded as she remembered Kaoru.

            "I have to leave now, and you know why."

Everyone nodded in understanding.   Jenise walked to the door and opened it.   

            "I don't know when I'll be back.   It may take several days or even weeks.   I don't know.   I'll see you when I do come back.   Bye." 

Everyone waved bye as she walked out the door to find her Love, Kaoru.   _I will find you, Love, I promise._

Chapter 2

A Trap

            Kaoru appeared in a flash of light in the middle of the Gym Arena.   He looked around the Gym, praying that what he did was the right thing to do.   Already he missed Jenise.   _I hope she's okay…_Suddenly a voice from the shadows to his left.   He turned to face the voice.

            "So, you knew.   And you came here to save Jenise."

Kaoru glared at the shadows, anger flaring up inside him.

            :Why do you want me?   What is so great about me?: Kaoru asked.   Giovanni stepped out from the shadows, his hands in his pockets.

            "Apparently, your power."

            :What?   What do you mean?:

            "Why do you think Jenise chose you?"

            :What do you mean by that?   What are you talking about?:

            "You know very well what I am talking about."

            :No, I don't.:   Kaoru was getting worried now.   If Giovanni knew of their Lifebond, then either way, Jenise was still in danger.   _What am I going to do now?_

            "Getting worried, there?"

            :What?   No…there is nothing for me to worry about.:

Then Giovanni dropped the bomb.

            "Except the Lifebond you two share."

Kaoru looked up sharply, anger and fear for Jenise showing in his eyes.   There was no getting out of it now.   

            :How?: he asked, a half-growl in his voice.   Giovanni just smiled.

            "Remember the 2nd?   I was there, but not for long…just long enough to realize what was going to happen.   But you didn't know I was there…I hid so you wouldn't find out."

            :Why?:

            "I wanted whatever was going to happen to just happen.   And now, because of your Lifebond with the girl Jenise, I have reason for new tests.   You see, if you two hadn't Lifebonded, these new tests would never be able to occur.   So you see, you are still a part of all my experiments and tests without even knowing it."

Kaoru was in shock.   _No…what have I done?   This can't be…I've put Jenise in terrible danger without even knowing it.   And what of these tests he's talking about?   'If you two hadn't Lifebonded…'   Oh, my…No…it can't be…is she…?   Did I…?  But…it's the only explanation for what he's talking about…there's no way I can save Jenise now…it's almost as if…_realization set in suddenly as Giovanni finished Kaoru's thought.

            "You see, this was a trap set for Jenise.   She's probably looking for you right now.   How convenient.   This is working out perfectly."   Giovanni brought his hand up and snapped his fingers.   A second later, a Rocket member stepped out of the shadows holding a type of weapon.   Kaoru backed up a bit, not wanting to know what that thing could do.   Giovanni grinned.   

            "Afraid are we?   The strongest Pokemon in the world and you're afraid of this?" he taunted.   Kaoru became angrier than before.

            :No…I just don't know how that thing works and what it does.   I have reason to be cautious.:   To prove his point, he raised a Psyshield around him, which was a new and his strongest barrier-type move the could do.   Giovanni grinned again.

            "So you wish to put this weapon to the test?"

            :No.   I'm only protecting myself, you of all people should know that, considering you are the one who taught me how to use and focus my power.   What you didn't know is that I discovered the Psyshield myself and learned to perfect it.: Kaoru looked away, his features softening.  :The first perfected use of it was on the night I met Jenise…The glow,: he began to lower his voice, : was a side effect of something else.:   Kaoru didn't feel like telling Giovanni what that "something" else was, so he just left it at that.   But Giovanni just had to play smart-ass.

            "And that 'something' would be…the Lifebonding, I presume?" 

That last comment struck a nerve in Kaoru.   His eyes went bright blue, signifying the start of an attack.   He raised his hand and a black energy ball with blue crackles surrounding it appeared in his hand.   Giovanni took the weapon from the Rocket member and prepared to fire it.   Kaoru had one last thing to say before he let loose the energy ball.

            :Why do you only care about your stupid experiments?   Leave Jenise out of this.   By the way, you wanted the world's strongest Pokemon?   Well, here I am!   If you want Jenise for your damned tests, you'll have to get through me!   I care about her and I won't let anything happen to her!  And for your information, I'M NOT YOUR POKEMON!!!:

With that, Kaoru let loose the energy ball and sent it flying straight at Giovanni.   At the same moment, Giovanni fired the weapon, which created an energy ball similar to Kaoru's.   He fired again, just before the two energy balls clashed, sending a second one through the explosion of the first two and crashing into Kaoru's Psyshield, weakening it severely.   Kaoru felt it weaken as a small psychic backwash ran through him as parts of the barrier began to fail._   No…_Kaoru thought, thinking of Jenise.   A pained look crossed his face as he tried to strengthen the Psyshield, but to no avail._   If he fires that thing again, my barrier will collapse, and I will be vulnerable.   It could even go through the barrier and hit me…then what?   What will become of me?   Or worse, what will become of Jenise?   I don't want to find out…I just-_

            "KAORU!"

Giovanni and Kaoru turned towards the door, where the owner of the voice that yelled Kaoru's name stood, anger in her eyes.

            :Jenise?!?   No! Get out of here!   You're in more danger than I ever imagined!   You have to get out of here!   You have no idea what happened…:   Kaoru's head dropped a bit.   :_I_ had no idea…:   

Jenise became confused at this.

            "What do you mean?   Did something happen to you?"

            :No…to you…:

            "What do you- KAORU!   LOOK OUT!"

Kaoru turned to see a blast from Giovanni's weapon come flying straight at him.   It tore through what remained of his barrier and hit him full in the chest.   The sheer force of it was enough to knock him backwards into the wall, but he didn't feel it; he was knocked out the instant the blast hit him.   Jenise was horrified.   She ran over to Kaoru to make sure he was okay.   He wasn't.   The blast had created a third-degree burn on his chest and there was a small trickle of blood coming from the corner of his mouth.   Jenise carefully lifted his head up and put his head on her lap.   She wiped the blood off of him with her shirt and put a hand to the side of his face.

            "Kaoru?" she whispered.   "Kaoru…please, wake up…" She wiped away a tear that threatened to fall.  "It's going to be okay…you'll be okay, love…" Jenise fought against her tears, but failed as one fell to land on Kaoru's forehead.   He didn't even blink or move in the slightest bit.   Jenise, still sitting, turned to Giovanni.

            "Why?!   Why did you do that?  Is he dead?  Did you kill him?   What did you do to him?!?"

Giovanni handed the weapon back to the Rocket member, who walked out, and walked up to Jenise with something in his hand.   He kneeled down next to Jenise and looked at Kaoru.

            "He's not dead, trust me.   You think I would kill my most prized Pokemon?"

            "Is that a trick question?" Jenise retorted, anger and pain in her voice.

            "No," Giovanni answered back.

            "Then yes, if it were to benefit you and you alone!   You don't care about the feelings of your Pokemon…you only care about getting the strongest and rarest so you can perform experiments on them!  I hate you!" Jenise yelled, slapping him across the face for extra measure.   Giovanni just kept a calm face and looked at her.

            "Pokemon aren't the only ones now.   You are the first human that I need to run tests on.   Because you and Mewtwo…or… 'Kaoru', is it?…Lifebonded, I now have reason to run tests on you."

Jenise was very confused and very mad.

            "What?  What are you talking about?   What does the-" Then it hit her.   _Lifebond?  How does he know about that??  That's impossible!!_   "Wait…how?   How did you know about the Lifebond between us?   And what does it have to do with your stupid experiments?"

"That is none of your concern, Jenise."   With that, he poked her arm with a tranquilizer needle, which took effect almost immediately.   He turned to another Rocket member who was standing in the shadows.  
            "Get these two to the island, now!   And put them in rooms across from each other!"   Eight Rocket members ran out from the shadows and proceeded to pick up Mewtwo and Jenise and take them to Giovanni's helicopter.   Giovanni followed them, noting how Mewtwo's once beautiful tail dragged so sadly on the floor.   He didn't think of Mewtwo's tail being beautiful(he could care less), though he knew Jenise, for some unknown reason, did, and she would have been saddened by the sight of his tail being dragged on the floor.   _So why did this happen?   What made Mewtwo…well…fall in love with Jenise, a human?   It makes no sense.   And why does Jenise care for him so?  By the laws of Nature, this should not have happened.   And yet it did.   But the question is, why?   I guess I'll find out at the island lab.   _Giovanni walked out to his helicopter, where Jenise and Kaoru were already inside, both still knocked out.

            "Let's go," he told the pilot as he climbed in.   " This tranquilizer won't last but half an hour, so let's get moving."

            "Yes sir." The pilot said, taking off.

            _Well, so it begins…the biggest testing of them all…_

Chapter 3

Reunion

_"KAORU!"_

_Giovanni and Kaoru turned towards the door, where the owner of the voice that yelled Kaoru's name stood, anger in her eyes._

_            :Jenise?!?   No! Get out of here!   You're in more danger than I ever imagined!   You have to get out of here!   You have no idea what happened…:   Kaoru's head dropped a bit.   :I had no idea…:   _

_Jenise became confused at this._

_            "What do you mean?   Did something happen to you?"_

_            :No…to you…:_

_            "What do you- KAORU!   LOOK OUT!"_

_Kaoru turned to see a blast from Giovanni's weapon come flying straight at him.   It tore through what remained of his barrier and hit him full in the chest.   The sheer force of it was enough to knock him backwards into the wall, but he didn't feel it; he was knocked out the instant the blast hit him.   Jenise was horrified.   She ran over to Kaoru to make sure he was okay.   He wasn't.   The blast had created a  third-degree burn on his chest and there was a small trickle of blood coming from the corner of his mouth.   Jenise carefully lifted his head up and put his head on her lap.   She wiped the blood off of him with her shirt and put a hand to the side of his face._

_            "Kaoru?" she whispered.   "Kaoru…please, wake up…" She wiped away a tear that threatened to fall.  "It's going to be okay…you'll be okay, love…"_

Jenise woke up crying.   Her dream had replayed everything that had happened to Kaoru.   She hated Giovanni for nearly killing Kaoru, and by doing so, nearly killing her as well, though not physically.   Suddenly aware she was in unfamiliar surroundings, she wiped her tears away and looked around.   The room was bare, save for a soft bed, comfortable chairs, a desk and a door leading to a decent bathroom.   Everything was white, except one wall that was made of plexiglass.   She got up and looked out into the hallway, then across the hallway, seeing another room like her own.   And then she saw him.   Kaoru, in the room across from hers, curled up in a corner.   He was shaking from the shock of being in so much pain.   She could feel it, now that she was aware.   She felt her Love's pain through the link that formed when they had Lifebonded on the 2nd of June, about two and a half weeks ago.   It was too much.   She walked over to the door that was on the same side as the plexiglass wall and began to pound on it.

            "Hey!!!  Somebody let me out of here!   Now!!   Let me out, damn you!   LET ME OUT!!!"   Before she could yell anymore, she noticed Giovanni and a scientist walking down the hall towards her room.   When they reached her room, Giovanni unlocked the door.   Jenise ran out and planted her fist in his nose as hard as she could.   She felt his nose crack under her fist as he fell backwards into the wall.   She stood there afterwards, rubbing her knuckles.

            "Jerk!!! What have you done to him!?  Let me in there!  Now!"

Giovanni slowly got up, holding a hand to his now-bleeding nose.   He pulled a cloth out of his pocket and held up to his nose, all the while staring at Jenise.

            "Violence will get you nowhere, Jenise." He said angrily.

            "Oh, I'm scared!" she replied sarcastically, crossing her arms and staring at him through half-open eyes.   Giovanni just glanced at her, then went back to his nose.   The scientist who was with him was grinning, trying her best not to laugh and not to let on that she thought it was funny that he got hit.   She regained her composure as he straightened up, blood running down over his lips and down his chin.   Jenise grinned sadistically at that.   *_You deserve it, asshole…* _  From the other room, Kaoru watched as Jenise had punched him in the nose.   He tried to get up, but was in too much pain.   *_Jenise…* _   Outside, Jenise heard him, but didn't let on that she did.  Not in front of Giovanni.   Instead, she contacted him mentally.   

_:Love? Are you okay?:_ she asked him.

            _:Yes, now that I know you are okay,:_ he replied, making sure that he only spoke to her.   Jenise smiled inside as he said that.   Giovanni interrupted her thoughts.

            "I see that for some reason, you and Mewtwo have Lifebonded.   Why, I don't know, and I want to find out.   If you want to be near him at ALL, you are to cooperate in my tests.   Understand?"

Jenise glared at him.   _*This guy either has a lot of nerve or is just incredibly stupid…but…If I don't cooperate, I may never be with Kaoru again…Damn…he has me cornered…damn asshole…fine…* _  

            "Fine.   You win.   I'll cooperate in your damn tests.   You just have to do something for me then.

Giovanni eyed her.

            "What is it now?" he asked impatiently.

            "Heal him."

            "What?"

            "You heard me.   Heal him."  Jenise said, pointing to the room Kaoru was in.   Giovanni growled and looked at Kaoru then turned back to Jenise, who had this look that seemed to say, "Do it or you'll have no nose to fix".   He finally gave in.

            "Very well.  I will heal him.   In the mean time, you are to cooperate fully in my tests."   He turned to the scientist next to him, who instantly wiped the grin off her face.   "This is Kaira, my Genetics expert.   She will be running most of the tests on you."

Kaira extended a hand in greeting and, making sure Giovanni wasn't watching, winked at Jenise.   Jenise nodded in understanding at the silent message and took her hand.   She then turned to Giovanni.

            "The tests will start tomorrow at eight AM, got it?"  Giovanni said, trying to ignore the sharp, stabbing pain in his nose and the blood dripping onto his uniform.   Jenise had half a mind to answer 'sure' and poke him in the nose just to be a bitch, but she decided not to.   As it was, she was lucky as hell that Giovanni was being nice enough to let her stay with Kaoru at all.   So she decided to be nice…for now.

            "Alright." She said, giving a one worded answer.   Giovanni turned to walk away and got three steps out of walking away when Jenise cleared her throat.   Giovanni turned around with an annoyed look on his face.   Jenise raised an eyebrow and jerked her thumb towards Kaoru's room.

            "Are you forgetting something?  Or am I just to be locked away again?" She inquired, giving the "if you do I'll deck you again" look.   Giovanni got even more annoyed, but knew she was not to be messed with.   After all, she had already broken his nose and he didn't feel like being hit in there again.  He growled as he took out the key and unlocked Kaoru's room.

            "There.  Now quit bugging me, okay?  I have important matters to attend to."   With that he turned on his heel and walked off, followed by Kaira.   Jenise giggled sadistically.   *_Like what? Fixing that broken nose I gave you?  Hehehehe…you deserved that…asshole…* _ She suddenly remembered Kaoru in the other room and went in there, closing the door behind her.   Her face saddened when she saw him.   He sat in a corner of the room with his knees against his chest, trying to hide, it seemed.   He was aware, but just barely.   The burn on his chest was crusted over and trying to heal, but at this rate it would take forever and leave a big scar on him.   Jenise walked over to him and just barely touched him on the shoulder when she was hit by a psychic blast from him, not realizing that it was her.   The blast knocked her against the opposite wall with a dull thud.   She landed on her feet then fell to the ground on her hands and knees.   She shook her head, trying to clear her vision.

            "Uhh….oww…."  She looked up at Kaoru and grinned.   "You know, Love, even when you are this weak you still pack a good punch with those Psychic Blasts of yours."   She got up and began talking to him, hoping he would recognize her voice and not throw her against the wall again.   It worked.   When she touched his shoulder, he turned around to her, tears in his eyes.   Seeing him like this broke her heart and she broke down as well.

            "Oh, God, Kaoru…what have they done?"    She looked at the burn on his chest, careful not to touch it.   Kaoru closed his eyes in relief that she was finally there.

            :Love…: Kaoru started to talk.   Jenise put a finger to his mouth, even though he was speaking telepathically.

            "Shh…Love, don't talk, okay?" she whispered and put a hand to the side of his face in an attempt to comfort him.   However, the moment she did pain shot up her arm and throughout her body.   Instinctively she jerked her hand back, then looked at Kaoru.   He seemed a bit better than a second ago before she put her hand on his face.   *_hmm…I wonder…* _   She put her hand back on his face and instantly felt the pain go lashing through her arm and body again.   She winced, but kept her hand there.   Kaoru noticed this and tried to pull away from her, but she stopped him.

            "Kaoru, Love, don't pull away.   I'm doing this because I love you and I hate to see you hurting like this.   I want to help you, even if it means hurting me."   She smiled through the pain to show that she would be okay.

            :Th-thank…you,…Love…:

            "Shh, don't try to talk, Love.   Save your strength.   You'll need it if we are ever to get out of here."

Kaoru nodded and tried to smile through the pain.

            :Okay…Love…:

Jenise leaned over to Kaoru and kissed him gently.   Kaoru responded by leaning into the kiss, making it a few seconds longer than Jenise intended it to be, but she wasn't complaining.   Breaking away, Jenise helped Kaoru up onto the bed and closed the curtains to the plexiglass wall.   After getting extra blankets, she climbed in the bed also, hoping to help Kaoru feel better, which he did.   Once she was in and comfortable, he curled his tail around her waist and put his arm around her shoulder.   Soon after they both fell asleep, hoping that their luck would change and better things would happen.

Chapter 4

Shocking News

Three months have passed since Team Rocket took Jenise and Kaoru on June 21st.   Jenise was getting uneasy and a bit unnerved by all of the tests.   They have begun to make her sick to her stomach and she's become more exhausted.   Kaoru, who is beginning to worry about her, paces around the room waiting for her to come back from the latest test.   *_She hasn't been herself lately…Why is she so sick all of the time now?  She was fine three weeks ago…then she started getting sick…Something isn't right with her…_*   Kaoru stopped pacing and slammed a fist into the wall.   *_Argg!!!  I can't take this!   None of the scientists can figure out what is wrong with her…I… there's nothing I can do to help her because I don't know what is wrong with her!   It's driving me mad!  WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER??* _

            "Kaoru, help me get her to the bed."

Kaoru whirled around, having been caught off guard.  He never even heard the door open.   There was Kaira supporting a very pale Jenise.   Her usually shiny brown hair was now dull and limp.   Kaoru was shocked.   He went right over to Kaira and took Jenise from her and carried her to the bed, carefully laying her down on her back and covering her.   He then turned to Kaira, who had come in the room and closed the door.   

            :What…what happened to her?: he asked.   Kaira shook her head.

            "Honestly, Mewtwo, I don't know," she said, using his real name.   "She just got sick all of a sudden…she almost didn't make it to the bathroom in time."   Kaira sat down on the floor, tired of standing on her feet all day and running tests.   Once on the floor, she looked over at Jenise, who was now fast asleep.   She looked back at Kaoru.   "None of us can figure it out why she is so sick…"   She shook her head again and glanced over at Jenise again.   "I'm as confused as you-"  She stopped abruptly as she noticed something about Jenise.   Kaira scooted closer to the bed and got eye level with her.   She sat and watched her for a moment, making Kaoru nervous.

            :What is it?: he asked, afraid to know.   Kaira slowly realized what she was seeing, as she had gone through the same thing - twice.   She began to smile as she put her hand on Jenise's lower abdomen. 

            :Kaira??  What is it?: he asked again, a little impatient now.   Kaira looked at Kaoru, took his hand and replaced her hand with his.   Kaoru was confused.

            :What are you doing?  Do you-: he noticed the grin on Kaira's face.  :You know what is wrong with her, don't you?:  he asked, sitting down on the bed and keeping his hand on Jenise.   Kaira nodded.   Kaoru looked down at Jenise and suddenly felt something…and energy signature…but it wasn't Jenise's.   But at the same time, it felt vaguely like hers…but it was too weak to be hers…_*What…?   What is this?* _  He moved his hand away out of confusion.    Kaira watched as he tried to figure it out.   _*I…I don't think I understand…is…she…?*  _He put his hand back one more time and felt the energy signature.   What he felt next nearly made him fall off the bed.   _*M…MY energy signature???* _  His eyes widened as he realized with what seemed like a two-ton brick hitting him.   _*She…she's…* _  Jenise was pregnant.   Kaira watched with amusement as Kaoru's eyes widened in complete and utter shock.

            "Figure it out yet?" she asked humorously.   Kaoru slowly turned to her, still in shock.   She found it funny when he turned a bit red on the cheeks.   

            :I…: he wasn't sure what to say.   

            "Should I take that as a yes?"

Kaoru could only nod slowly.   He suddenly felt a wave of happiness come over him as he looked at Jenise.   *_Oh, Love…no wonder you are so sick all of the time.   And these tests aren't helping any either.   You'll collapse if you do this much more.* _   Kaoru looked at Kaira.

            :Kaira, no more tests.   They just add more stress to her and that is the last thing she needs.   If she keeps doing this, she will collapse and hurt herself…: He looked back at Jenise and ran a hand through her hair.   :And…our child,: he said, finally saying it, a smile crossing his face.   :Please, no more tests, I beg you.: he finished, looking back to Kaira.   Kaira nodded.

            "Alright.  No more tests.   Even if I have to go through Giovanni, there will be no more tests."    

            :Thank you…hey, why did you join Team Rocket anyways?   You don't seem like T.R. material, no offense.:

Kaira grinned.

            "None taken.   In fact, I don't know why anymore…I think it was for the money.   I was broke as a stick and couldn't pay anything off.   Then I got the job offer and it was too good to be true.   At thirty-six fifty an hour to do some tests, I thought it was a good deal.   I can pay off my bills and actually live in a house now instead of a ragged apartment and I can afford to go places and keep food on the table.   I made an obligation to T.R. rather blindly, so now I have to pay for it and stick with it until my contract is over."    

            :When is that?:  Kaoru asked, interested.   Kaira sighed discontentedly.

            "Five years from now.   It sucks, but if I keep at it then there won't be any problems.   Although I do get the occasional rare treat…such as Jenise socking Giovanni in the nose and breaking it!   Man, that was worth it…I have been wanting to do that for a long time, but I would have been fired.   Jenise has guts, let me tell you."

Kaoru grinned at that and looked down at his Love.  *_Yes, she does…she had enough guts to listen to her feelings and to follow through with them…I never would have thought this would happen, us being together like this.   She was strong enough to allow her feelings about me be known to her friends as well.   And now, there is to be a new life added to the mix…* _   Kaoru was beginning to feel lightheaded from everything.   Kaira stood up.

            "I should get back before they send someone after me.   I'll let them know what I found as well…though I wish I didn't have to…"   She waved bye and walked out the door, leaving Kaoru to his jumbled emotions.   He turned back to Jenise.

            :Sleep all you want, Love,: he whispered quietly.   :There's no need for you to get up now.   There's no more tests, at least for a few months.:   He touched the side of her face and kissed her gently on the lips.   She turned in her sleep, allowing half the blankets to fall off.   Kaoru picked them back up and covered her back up.   

            :I love you, Jenise, and I refuse to let anything happen to you…or our child.: he whispered as he laid down beside her, vowing to fight anything that _threatened_ to hurt her or the child.   He fell asleep beside his Love, knowing that he would have to tell Jenise about her pregnancy when she woke up.

Jenise slept for two days after that, which helped her recover most of her strength.   The only time she got up was to get something to eat and use the bathroom.   Other than that she was too tired to do anything else; she hardly even talked.   Finally around noon on the third day, she woke up, aware enough to realize that she hadn't been to any tests.   *_Why didn't they wake me?   I was supposed to go to those tests…*  _She sat up, noticing Kaoru asleep in a chair next to the bed.   She grinned, realizing that he had been watching over her nonstop.   Then she realized that that in itself seemed odd._ *Huh…I wonder why he didn't come to bed…* _  She reached over and touched his hand.

            "Kaoru?"

Kaoru woke up as soon as she spoke his name.   He smiled when he saw her awake.

            :Jenise, you're awake!   You pretty much slept for two days straight, save for eating and stuff.:

Jenise blinked.  *_Two days?*_

            "Two days?  You're kidding, right?   Why didn't you wake me?   I was supposed to go to those tests."

Kaoru grinned, trying to hide for now what he knew.  He would tell her later, when she was fully awake and could handle the news.

            :You got really sick,: he said, unable to keep himself from glancing at her midsection and back to her face.   :They…they're trying to figure out why.:  He finished, turning pink in the cheeks without noticing it.   Jenise, however, noticed both the glance and the redness.   She raised her eyebrow in a questioning look.

            "Kaoru?" she asked slowly.

            :Yes, Love?:   *_Uh-oh…I shouldn't have glanced like that…but I just can't help it* _  He tried to keep from grinning, almost not succeeding.  Jenise grinned a bit.

            "What is it you know?" she prodded.

            :Uh, what do you mean?: Kaoru asked, trying to play stupid.   However, it didn't work.

            "Don't play stupid with me.   The scientists do know why, don't they?  And from the looks of it…you do, too."

Kaoru looked down, trying to hide the grin on his face.   *_Damn…I guess I should…* _

            :Uh…well…yes, I do.:   His cheeks started turning red again.   Jenise found this annoying but rather funny.

            "Kaoru?   What's wrong?   You're blushing!   I'm sick and you're blushing!"  She was a bit upset at this, but for some reason couldn't help laughing.   Kaoru was a bit relieved by this.   He got up, moved to the bed and sat next to her.

            :I love you.: he said, hugging her.   Jenise stopped laughing.   Okay, now this was odd.   What was it that would make her sick and him blush?   She thought for a second and then it hit her, but she wasn't sure if that was really it.   She wanted to hear it from Kaoru.   She eyed him.

            "Kaoru…?   Tell me why I am sick."

Kaoru looked at her, suddenly scared.   The tone in her voice said not to lie to her, but he wasn't sure if she should know just yet.   She had just woken up, after all.

            :Um…:

            "Kaoru…you can tell me, it's okay."

Kaoru took a deep breath, glancing down at her stomach again, then quickly averting his eyes from her.   He still didn't want to say anything.   Jenise saw this very clearly and brought a hand to her mouth as she stared at him.   She knew now that she was right.   She had to be.   Under her hand, she started smiling.

            "Kaoru?" she half whispered.   He turned and looked at her, hoping she wasn't mad.   He couldn't see the smile under her hand.   "Am…I…?" she couldn't bring herself to finish the question.   Kaoru could only smile in confirmation.   Jenise's eyes started watering.   "Really?   Are you sure?"

Kaoru nodded.

            :Kaira confirmed it yesterday while you were asleep.: he managed to say.   Jenise looked shocked, until she moved her hand.   Under her hand was the biggest smile he'd ever seen her smile.

            :You…you're not upset?:

Jenise looked down and put a hand on her stomach.   *_I'm pregnant?   Wow…I never knew this could happen…*_   She looked back at Kaoru.

            "Oh, Love, how could I be?" she said, suddenly hugging him.   Kaoru sighed in relief that she wasn't upset over the whole thing.   In fact, she seemed quite happy about it._   *This is so unreal…I was just happy knowing that she shared the same feelings about me as I do for her…but now…I didn't think her becoming pregnant would be possible…not with who I am and who she is…I'm so happy now…especially since she is happy as well.* _  Kaoru returned her hug, hugging her as tightly as he dared.

            :Jenise, I want you to know that I will be there for you day and night, watching over you.   If anything happens, I'll do my best to help.: Kaoru promised.  Jenise looked up at him. 

            "Thank you, Love.   You know, I don't know why I fell in love with you like this.   I guess it was fate, like it was meant to be or something.   All I know is that I love you with all of my heart and I always will, no matter what happens.   Team Rocket will never separate us."

Little did she know that Team Rocket would separate them…

Team Rocket now knows of Jenise's pregnancy.   Kaira managed to convince Giovanni that if they did any more tests on her, she would eventually hurt herself and the unborn child.   Giovanni didn't want to risk that, therefore he ordered that no more tests be conducted until after the birth.   However, he did put scientists in charge of Jenise and on eight-hour shifts to watch her.   They were to make sure that she does nothing to harm herself or the child she carries within her.   Giovanni saw new opportunities for tests open up and he didn't want them ruined.

Meanwhile, Ash, Misty and Brock have initiated a search for Jenise, starting at the Gym.   There was no one there, so they began to ask others around the city if they had seen her.   They even went to Officer Jenny to file a missing person report.   Officer Jenny said that she would do everything she could think of to help out, seeing as Jenise was one of her good friends.   The only other thing Ash and the others could do was go back to Jenise's house and wait for her in case she came back or if someone called about her.   They walked back to her house, praying that she would return soon.

Chapter 5

Aya

It has now been eight and a half months since Jenise and Kaoru were taken by Team Rocket.   Jenise's condition is now extremely noticeable and she's gotten a lot weaker.   It's become much harder for her to walk around now because of the pain in her lower back.   She has also gotten very annoyed at the Rocket scientists who watch her 24-7.   There is the occasional blood test and routine checkup, but other than that there are no other major tests.   Kaoru has been there for her through it all, and she has been very thankful to him for that.   Kaira has also been there, sharing stories and giving advice.   Jenise now knows that the projected date of the birth is between March eighteenth and March twenty-fifth.   What scares her the most is that the date is March twentieth.   She still wants to have the baby, but she has gotten more nervous and scared as the days go by.   Kaoru found her later that day laying on her side on the bed and facing the wall.   She was crying, but trying not to show it.   Kaoru sat down on the bed next to her.

            :Love?  What is wrong?  You're crying.:  he asked, concerned.   Jenise rolled over so she could see his face.

            "I'm scared, Kaoru.   I'm really scared.   I don't know how I am going to get through this.   I've never had a baby before, so I don't know what to do…I don't feel ready.   I'm just so scared."   Her eyes watered up again as she sat up and looked at Kaoru.   Kaoru's heart broke when he saw her like this and drew her close to him lovingly.

            :Jenise, you know that I am here for you, right?   It's going to be okay, I promise you that.   Kaira is doing the night watch tonight, so if anything happens, she'll be there, and I know you trust her.   As do I.   She has helped you and made you happy, therefore I trust her as well.   Love, whatever happens, I will be there.   Now is when you need me most.  I promise that I will be there for you.: 

Jenise looked up at Kaoru.

            "Thank you, Love.   I know that you are here for me, and I thank you for that.   The thing is,  this is going to be painful, and I'm not a big fan of pain.   That is what I am scared of, and I'm not looking forward to it.  I'm only looking forward to when it is over.   I'm just…really scared right now."   Jenise looked down, noticing how large she had gotten over the months.   Kaoru just pulled her closer, knowing that actions speak louder than words, except for one thing.

            :I love you.:

Later that night, around two in the morning, Jenise woke up with a knot in her stomach.   It wasn't pain, just that nervous feeling she had earlier, only times about a hundred.   She swung her legs over the side of the bed, her hand hitting something wet.   She felt along the bed, realizing what had happened.   Her water had broken.   *_Oh, crap…that means it's time…* _  She reached over and shook Kaoru's shoulder, waking him.

            "Kaoru…Love, wake up."

:Uh….huh?   Jenise?:  Kaoru rolled over and looked at her.   :What is it, Love?:

Jenise turned on the lamp at the side of the bed and pointed to the bed.   Kaoru followed to where she was pointing, seeing a darkened spot on the bed.

            :What is it?:

            "Time.   My water broke…"

It took a moment for Kaoru to realize what she was saying.   His eyes widened.  

            :Are you sure? I mean, aren't you in pain?:

            "Not yet…I have only had that nervous feeling in my stomach times about a hundred.   I don't think the more painful contractions have started yet." She responded, a scared look on her face.   "But I think it is going to start soon."

Kaoru put a hand on her shoulder, trying to sense about how long it would be.   He instantly got an impression.

            :Love, you are right…it will start soon.: he said.   Jenise's eyes clouded over with fear as she looked at Kaoru.

            "I…I'm not ready for this…I don't know if I can do this…"  Jenise got up and started pacing the room.   Kaoru watched her from the bed and let her walk around for a moment.           

            :Love, it's okay.   You'll be fine.: he said, trying to reassure her.   As Jenise stood against the wall, a sudden wave of fear rushing through her body, followed by a sudden sharp pain as the first contraction started.   Jenise fell to her knees, one hand on her stomach, another against the wall.  

            "Ahh!!  Ow!   Kaoru, help me!"

As soon as she fell he had jumped up and ran over to her.   

            :Jenise!   Are you okay?:   He helped her up carefully as the pain faded.   Jenise leaned against him just like when they had first met when she had finally accepted her feelings for him.   She hid her face against his chest as he put his arms around her.

            "It hurts…" she said, tears forming in her eyes.

            :Shh…Love, it's okay.   I know it hurts.  I can sort of feel it too, through the link we have.   I'm here.:   He started swaying back and forth with her, trying to ease the pain.   Telepathically he called out to Kaira.

            :Kaira!  Wake up!  It's Jenise…it's starting!:

Kaira instantly  woke up and saw Kaoru swaying with Jenise.   Her eyes wavered from just waking up-guard duty was very boring.   She got up and grabbed the key to unlock the door.   She despised locking it, but it was by order of Giovanni.   She unlocked the door and ran in.

            "Jenise!  Are you alright?" Kaira asked, concerned.   Jenise shook her head, indicating she was still in pain.   At that moment, another contraction ripped through her body.   She dug her nails into Kaoru's shoulders in pain, causing him to wince and look down at his Love.   He held her as close as he could, considering her size.   Eventually the pain faded and she released him from the death grip of her nails.   She looked at where her nails were and saw deep impressions that had nearly broke the skin.  Her eyes widened.

            "Oh, Kaoru, I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to-"

Kaoru just put a finger over her mouth, quieting her.

            :Shh, Love, it's okay…I don't mind.   Come on, let's get you to the bed, okay?: he said, leading her away from the wall with Kaira's help.   They helped her lay down and get comfortable.   Jenise sat up a bit on the pillows that were piled up behind her as Kaira threw a warm blanket over her.   Jenise looked at Kaoru.

            "Kaoru…I don't know if I can do this.   This is too much for me."  She closed her eyes against the tears as Kaoru took her hand.

            :I think that there is something that I can do.   I might be able to block some of your pain while also sharing it.   It will lessen the pain that you will be going through.   But there is one small problem.   My powers haven't fully recovered from when Giovanni shot me…so if I do this, it will put a lot of strain on me and I may even fall unconscious because of the strain.   I just want to let you know about that in case you need me to help you with the pain.:

Jenise looked at him with tears in her eyes.

            "Thank you, Love.   I will ask you only if it is too much for me to handle.   I don't want you hurting yourself because of me."

Just then another wave of pain washed through her, causing her to nearly crush Kaoru's hand, or so it seemed to him.   Kaira did a quick checkup on Jenise, realizing she was progressing rapidly.

            "Mewtwo," she said, getting his attention and using his name again.   "She's farther than I thought.   She could have this child within two or three hours."   

Kaoru's eyes went wide.

            :Are you sure?  You're kidding, right?:

            "No," Kaira said, walking across the room to close the huge heavy curtains across the transparent wall.   "I'm not kidding.   I'm serious.   This must've started long before any of us woke up.   There just wasn't any pain until now."

Kaoru noticed suddenly that his had was being released from Jenise.  He looked down at her and touched her face softly.   Jenise was doing the best that she could, despite all of the pain she was going through.   She just wasn't sure if she could go through the whole thing, even though she knew she had to.   There was no turning back now.   She closed her eyes and prayed for it to be over soon.   Kaoru leaned down and kissed her gently on the forehead.

            :You can get through this, Love.   I'm right here to help you in any way I can.:

Jenise opened her eyes and looked at Kaoru.   Her eyes were filled with fear and uncertainty.

            "No…I don't know that I can do this…I'm so scared."   She shut her eyes and turned her head away from Kaoru.   Kaoru realized just how scared she was about all this.   She was terrified.   She had never been through anything like this, and not knowing what to expect was scaring her.   He realized that even though she was going through a lot of pain, she wasn't crying from it.   She was crying from the fear and uncertainty that clouded her mind.   Kaoru reached over and hugged her, careful not to hurt her.   

            :Jenise, Love, listen to me.   You can do this.   I know you can.   I can understand that you are scared because you don't know what is going to happen.   Believe me, whatever happens, I will be there for you.   I promise that I will help in any way possible, starting by blocking some of that pain.   I will do whatever I can to make you feel better.   Trust me, you can do this.   I know you are able to.  Hell, you socked Giovanni in the nose and broke it, and that took guts.   You're very strong, whether you know it or not.:   Kaoru took her hand and began to block some of the pain.   :You'll be fine, Love, don't worry.: he whispered to her.   Jenise turned her head and looked at him, love and thanks in her eyes.

            "Kaoru," she whispered, "Thank you…but you don't have to do this.   You could collapse from the strain."

          Kaoru only smiled and shook his head.

            : That's a risk I'm willing to take.   Jenise, I would do anything for you, you know that.   Even if it means dying for you, to save your life, I would do it.:

Those words made Jenise realize just how much love and faith Kaoru had in her.   Kaoru knew that she would be able to go through with this, and he would never give up on her.   She looked to the side, feeling the pain increase a little and braced herself for the next wave, but it didn't come.   She looked back at Kaoru and saw that his eyes were closed as he both shared and blocked some of her pain.   She could see that it was already causing a strain on him.   Her heart broke as she realized that he was taking as much pain as he could and was channeling it though himself.   Kaira saw this as well and realized that Kaoru truly loved Jenise and would do anything for her. *_Wow…they really do love each other…Pokemon or not, Mewtwo loves Jenise and she loves him…this is such a rare love for anyone to experience…one that transcends all barriers.   They are so lucky to have one another.*_   Then the pain faded and Kaoru opened his eyes and looked at Jenise, who was about to say something.

            : Don't talk right now.   You'll need your strength, trust me.   I understand what it is that you're going through.   I might not be able to keep this up, but I will do my best.:

Jenise nodded and held his hand, trying to relax a bit.   Kaira threw a few more blankets over Jenise to help her relax.   Then she walked over to the side of the bed, kneeled down on the floor and put a hand on Jenise's arm.   Jenise looked at Kaira.   Kaira smiled.   

            "It will be over soon.   You ready for this?" Kaira asked.   Jenise smiled as much as she could.

            "I guess I have to be…I have no other choice, do I?"

Kaira grinned at Jenise.

            "Nope, I guess not.   Don't worry.   Everything will be fine.   You'll see."

Jenise smiled lightly and nodded, hoping that it would in fact be over soon.

Over three hours have passed and the time is 5:13 AM, March 21.   Jenise and Kaoru together have gone through a lot of pain, but in the end it was worth it.   Jenise let go of Kaoru's hand as Kaira enters the room with their new child.

            "It's a girl," Kaira says happily, gently giving Jenise her baby.   "Congratulations.  I'm so happy for you two."

Jenise looked at Kaira, then Kaoru, then down at the small, new life that lies sleeping in her arms.   She was five pounds and ten ounces and her outward appearance was human.   On her head was a thin layer of soft, fine black hair.   Jenise's heart filled with love for the child, and her eyes filled with tears of happiness and love.   Jenise looked up at Kaoru.   Kaoru grinned back.

            :Defiantly looks like her mother,: Kaoru said, grinning.  Jenise smiled back.

            "Kaoru… Thank you…for being there for me.   I…I couldn't have done this without you…Thank you so much…"

Kaoru smiled and hugged her.

            :You did great.   I knew that you could do it.:   He looked down at their new child.   :So, what do we call her?:

Jenise looked at her and then back up at Kaoru.

            "I don't know why, but the name Aya comes to mind.   It just seems to fit."

Kaoru looked down at their daughter and grinned.

            : Aya…yes…it does seem to fit.:

            "Then it's decided?   Aya?"

Kaoru nodded.

            : Yes.   Aya it is.:

Jenise looked down at Aya, whispering her new name.

            "Aya…my child… our child…"

Just then Aya opened her eyes for the first time, revealing strikingly purple eyes.   Kaira was amazed at the color.

            "Wow…those eyes…they're beautiful…" Kaira remarked.   Jenise looked at Kaoru and smiled.

            "She has her father's eyes."

Kaoru could only smile as a tear of love for Aya fell from his eyes.   Aya blinked and looked around, though everything is fuzzy to her.   She made a small sound and yawned, which made everyone smile and laugh.

Chapter 6

The Agreement Stands

Jenise is awakened five hours later by talking outside the room.   She looked around for Aya, finding her in a small bed that Kaira made right next to Jenise and Kaoru's bed.   The sight of Aya made her smile.   _She's_ _so beautiful.   This is so unreal…I mean, this defies all the laws of nature, but still…_ Jenise sat up and gently picked up Aya, careful not to awaken her.

            :She's beautiful.: Kaoru spoke, startling Jenise.

            "Kaoru!   I thought you were asleep."

            :I can't sleep when there's all that talking outside.   Glad no one can see in.:

            "Why?"

            :Because I don't want anyone looking in right now.   You're still tired from early this morning, and you and I both need our rest.   And like I said, she's beautiful.:

Jenise smiles and looks at Aya, who's still sound asleep.

            "Well, I guess you could say that you helped." Jenise said, grinning.

Kaoru laughed and grinned, curling his tail around Jenise.               

            :You know, you're right.   You are very right.:  Kaoru leans over to kiss her when the door opened.   Kaira walked in followed by Giovanni, whose eyes widen when he sees Aya.   Kaira turns to Giovanni and talks to him for a second, then walks over to Jenise and Kaoru with a worried look on her face.

            "Jenise, Giovanni says that the agreement that you two set up still stands… and that he wants to take Aya.   I told him not so soon after she's been born, but he won't listen.   He wants to start the testing now.   I'm sorry…I tried to stop him."

Jenise stares at Giovanni, realizing that he was more cold-hearted that she thought.   *_What a jerk!!  I don't believe this!!  He must've lost some brain cells when I last socked him…*_ with that thought, she looked at his nose.   It was now a bit crooked and still had a brace on it.   He had been told that it would never heal correctly.   Jenise tried her best not to grin at the fact that she had deformed his nose, succeeding for now.   Giovanni began to advance towards Jenise and Aya, sticking his hands in his pockets.

            "You do know that our agreement is still in effect, correct?" he said to her coldly.

Jenise had half a mind to slap him, were it not for her baby in her arms.   She turned to Kaoru and held Aya out to him.   Kaoru took Aya, looking down at her warmly.   Giovanni looked like he was about to burst out laughing at the sight of Mewtwo holding a baby.   The only reason he didn't was Jenise's icy stare that could pierce right to the soul.   Giovanni seemed a bit unfazed by this.

            "You want her?   No, I mean really.   You want her?"  Jenise asked, trying to keep the dripping undertones of sarcasm out of her voice.   Giovanni grinned.

            "Yes.   Hand her over."

            "No." she said, crossing her arms.

Giovanni's grin disappeared.

            "Now." he threatened, reaching into his jacket.

Jenise's eyes narrowed at this.

            "Fuck you."

Kaoru's eyes widened at her use of language and remembered that she only cussed like that when she was REALLY pissed.   Giovanni stared at her.

            "So be it, then." He said, pulling a gun on her.   In a lightning fast reflex, Jenise turned to the side and lowered the top half of her body towards the ground so she touched it with her left hand for balance.   At the same time, she brought her right leg up towards the gun and kicked as hard as she could.   The gun went flying into the air, landing on the ground with a loud metallic clang near the door next to Kaira.   Giovanni hardly had any time to react to this.   Jenise righted herself and looked Giovanni in the eye.

            "You were saying?" she asked with a cold stare in her eyes.   She grinned at the shock on his face.   "I've had a few defense classes.   Sorry I forgot to mention that." She said, the sarcasm dripping.   Giovanni stared at her.

            "Give me the child." He said, trying to regain composure.

Jenise shook her head sadly.

            "You really don't learn do you?   I have put up with your damn tests for a VERY long time and I am tired of it.   I am terminating our 'contract'.   Got it?"

            "And you don't learn, either," Giovanni sneered, attacking her with a punch to the cheek, which caught her off-guard and knocked her to the ground.   Kaoru was horrified when Giovanni hit her.

            :STOP THAT!: he yelled.   Giovanni turned to look at him.

            "Why should I?   There is no use threatening me.   You hardly have the use of your powers back." He said, laughing.   He turned back to Jenise as she was getting up, wiping blood off of her mouth.   *_Ohhh…this guy's gonna get it…*_

            "Are you quite done with the so-called heroism?   Because if so, I will be leaving now…WITH the child." He stated, walking over to Kaoru and Aya.   Jenise stood there with her hands on her hips.   If looks could kill, Giovanni would have been dead in an instant.   She moved between Kaoru and her daughter and Giovanni.   She kept her face down, allowing her brown hair to fall around her face.   Her pose stopped Giovanni in his tracks.    Jenise slowly looked up, her sapphire blue eyes alive with fire.

            "NEVER…come between a Mother and her Child."

Jenise then once again planted her fist in Giovanni's nose, not breaking it, though.   Giovanni reached up with his hand to cover his now-hurting nose as he stumbled backwards.   Jenise followed him and hit him again, harder this time.   The distinct cracking sound alerted her to a broken bone.   Giovanni brought his other hand up.

            "Ow, dammit!!   You bitch!  You mashed my hand!" he cursed, yelling at Jenise.   Kaoru was amazed at Jenise.   *_Well, at least someone is kicking his ass…*_   Jenise was fuming.   He had tried to take her baby away from her.   *_I'm sorry, but as far as I'm concerned, that is self defense in terms of my baby!*_   

            "Yeah, well, you deserve it." Jenise retorted.   With that, she reached out and kicked him where it counts most.   Giovanni doubled over, his hands instinctively going to his groin area where she had delivered a powerful kick.   He slowly fell to his knees in pain.   Jenise stood there and stared at him.

            "For the boss of Team Rocket you sure are pathetic." She said.   "I'm leaving."

With that she took Aya from a stunned Kaoru and walked out the door past Kaira.   Kaoru followed behind her.   Kaira took on look at the doubled-over Giovanni, who was now lying on the floor, and walked out.    She caught up to Jenise and Kaoru.

            "Where will you go from here?" she asked.

Jenise looked up at Kaira with tears threatening to fall.

            "Home.   I want to go home and away from all this.   I am tired of being treated like some part of an experiment-"she glanced at Kaoru.   "Love, you know what I mean and it is not you." She stopped walking and stepped in front of her Love, turning to him.   She looked up into his deep purple eyes and stared at him.   Unable to help it, he took her in is arms, baby and all, and kissed her.   His tail curled around her back as he kissed her.   Kaira, who was too stunned at this to look away, watched in awe.   She had never actually seen them kiss so deeply at all, so this was a first to her.   *_This is so sweet…*_ Kaira smiled as they broke the kiss.

            :Jenise, Love, I will always love you…nothing in this world could ever get me to stop loving you.: he said, running a hand through her hair.   Jenise smiled.

            "We should get going." She said, turning around.   At that moment, the alarm went off.   She heard the sound of boots thumping on the ground as Rocket members ran around the corner, each with their standard issue gun drawn and ready to go.    Giovanni, amazingly, stumbled around the corner to face them, still in obvious pain.

            "Get them." He said simply.

All the Rocket members raised their guns and fired.   Kaoru immediately called upon his barrier to protect them.   The bullets ricocheted off of his barrier and back to the Rocket members.   Most of them fell to the ground, wounded.   None were killed.   The rest that were left, about three, ran away.    Just then they heard a screeching noise and a crashing sound.   Kaoru felt a backwash run through him suddenly and fell to one knee, struggling to keep the barrier up.  Jenise whirled to see Giovanni with the Kinesis gun.  He tried to up the power to create a Psyshield, but he couldn't- his powers still hadn't fully recovered yet.   

            :Jenise…I…I can't keep this up…my barrier…it will collapse…: Kaoru said, struggling with his powers.   Kaira moved around between the two and Giovanni.   Just in time to, because Kaoru's barrier collapsed under the strain of trying to keep it up.

            :Uhhh…no…Jenise, it's gone.: Kaoru said, collapsing to his knees and hands.   Giovanni reloaded the gun.

            "Move out of the way, Kaira." He said.   Kaira just stood her ground.

            "Make me, asshole.   What you are trying to do is tear apart something so wonderful that you could NEVER understand.   What you are doing is wrong!" Kaira stated, voicing her mind.   She knew the difference between love and True Love.   What Mewtwo and Jenise had was True Love, and love like the kind they shared in particular was a kind that was extremely rare.   She knew that it was wrong to try to separate them and she would do everything she could to prevent Giovanni from doing that.

            "Move out of my way!" he repeated.

            "No."

            "Kaira…I'm warning you…"

            "You know what?   You know what?   You know what???   FUCK OFF!!!" Kaira said, making the last bit sound like a chicken.   Giovanni's gaze narrowed.

            "That was a mistake." He said, aiming.

            "Yeah? Well, joining Team Rocket was the biggest mistake I ever made!   At least this one I know I made with a good conscious!   So bring it on!" she challenged, throwing her arms open wide.   Giovanni made the last adjustments in aiming.

            "It is the last one you will ever make."

            "Make me happy, then." Kaira mused, grinning. *_I will die fighting for what I believe in…goodbye my friends…you will always be in my heart.*_

Jenise and Kaoru watched in horror as Giovanni fired the weapon.   

            "KAIRA!!!!  NO!!!" Jenise yelled.   An instant before she was struck, Kaira turned her head to Jenise.

            "Go…" was all Kaira was able to say before she was struck full in the chest, much like Kaoru was.    Jenise understood and grabbed Kaoru's hand, making sure that Aya was safe in her arms.   Kaoru turned towards her.

            "Love, teleport, now!" Jenise yelled, pouring all her energy into him.   Kaoru felt the rush of energy, accepted it, transformed it and used it to get the hell out of there.   The last thing they heard as they phased out in a flash of white light was Giovanni cursing madly.

Moments later, a flash of white light filled Jenise's living room where Ash, Misty and Brock were sitting on the couch and talking about Jenise's disappearance.   When the light faded, all talk stopped.   Then Misty and the others got up and ran to Jenise, asking what had happened and why she was gone for so long.   Then they caught sight of Aya and the questions stopped, except for one, which Ash asked.

            "Who is that?"

Jenise smiled as she looked at Aya.

            "This…is Aya.   She's…our child."

Everyone gasped in shock when they heard that.

            "Your…child?" Misty asked, shocked that it was possible for Jenise and Kaoru to have a child.   Jenise nodded.

            "Would you like to hold her?" Jenise asks, holding Aya out to Misty.   Misty carefully takes Aya as Ash and Brock gather around.   Aya yawns as she wakes up.   Her purple eyes amaze everyone.

            "Wow…she has pretty eyes…" Misty comments.

            "And she's so small and cute," Ash says.   Brock reaches over and gently touches her on the cheek, which makes her make a small but cute sound, which makes everyone laugh.   Kaoru suddenly turns toward the door.  Jenise notices.

            "What is it, love?"

            :They're here…I don't know how, but they are here…they must've created some sort of teleporting  device…: Kaoru responded, staring out the window.   :Jenise, I should leave.   I know, I know you don't want me to, but it is the last resort in order for me, you and Aya to be safe.:

Jenise, unable to say anything, grabbed Aya back from Misty and held her tightly, not wanting to let her go.

            "No!  I don't want to lose her!   Don't do this!"

            :Jenise, please-:

             "NO!   Don't you understand?   I can't let her go!  Please…I beg you…don't do this…" she begged as she sat on the couch.   Kaoru sat next to her, curling his tail around her and hugging her.

            :Jenise, they are going to be here any minute.   If you don't want her to be gone forever, then let me save her.   Please…let me save her.:

Jenise looked at Kaoru, who had tears in his eyes that pleaded for Jenise to let him save Aya.   Jenise got up, tears in her own eyes.

            "What will happen afterwards?" Jenise asked, turning to Kaoru.   Kaoru got up and put his hands on her shoulders.

            :I will have to erase everyone's memories of the past few months as I leave, including Team Rocket, or at least as many as I can reach.   Unfortunately, this also means you.:

Jenise stared at the floor for a moment, then snapped.

            "NO!   TAKE ME WITH YOU!   What about our Lifebond?   Doesn't that mean anything to you?   Doesn't it??   Please!   Don't do this!!"   Jenise was shaking now from both the confusion and the pain of knowing that Kaoru had to leave.   She couldn't stop crying.   She didn't want him to leave.   He and Aya were her life.   Kaoru pulled Jenise close, trying to comfort her.

            :Jenise, our Lifebond means everything to me.   But I can see no other way for Aya to be safe, as well as you.   You yourself said a Lifebond never dies…that it is forever, right?   Trust in your own words, Love.:

Jenise shook her head.

            "I can't stand this…I can't…"

Kaoru held her at arms' length.

            :Jenise, Love, I must.   For the sake of both Aya and you, I must.   Please…let me save our daughter's life.:

Jenise looked at Aya, who looked sort of confused at the whole thing.   She kissed Aya on the forehead and looked up at Kaoru as she reluctantly gave Aya to him with tears in her eyes.

            "I love you, Kaoru, both of you…"   Jenise then kissed Kaoru in the most loving way she could, trying to make it last as long as possible.   She never wanted that kiss to end, because it was the last gesture of love she could really give him.   When Kaoru finally broke the kiss, Jenise stepped back.   Ash, Misty and Brock stood behind her in support.

            :I love you, too, Jenise.   I promise that I will return and that you will remember me, my Love.:

A white light began to surround Kaoru as he prepared for another teleport.   He sent one last bit of love to Jenise through the Lifebond that they shared.

            :You will remember me, My Love…:   With that Kaoru flashed out with Aya to the Forest where he and Jenise first Lifebonded.   Jenise fell to her knees, crying out for Kaoru and Aya.

            "NOOO!!!! Come back!!  Please….Kaoru…..Mewtwo………"

Misty sat next to Jenise to try to comfort her as a soft white light surrounded Jenise, then her house, then the entire city of Viridian.   Then the light faded…

Chapter 8

"I will remember you…always…"

Jenise sat on her knees wondering why she was there.   Ash, Misty and Brock were also there, and they were a bit confused, too.   They looked over at Jenise, who looked like she had been crying.

            "Jenise, are you okay?" Misty asked.

            "Uh, yeah…why?"

            "You look like you've been crying or something."

            "What?"   Jenise touched her face and found it to be all wet with tears.   A look of confusion crossed her face.   "Huh…I guess I was…but why?"   Jenise yawned and shook her head.   "If you don't mind, I'd like to go rest for a while…I'm kind of tired."   No one objected.   In fact, everyone agreed as the three of them found places to sleep as Jenise headed upstairs to her room.   As she laid down on her bed, she noticed a slip of paper that was folded in half on her nightstand.   She picked it up and read it.  On the front it read, "To my Love."   She opened it up.   When she did, a small picture of Aya and Kaoru fell out and onto her bed.   She picked it up.   They looked familiar, but she couldn't place why.   Then she read the note.  It read:

                        Jenise, Love, I will remember you Always.   I promise to 

                                    Return when it is safe for Aya.   Until then, Remember Me.

                                                                 With all of my Love,

                                                                            Kaoru 

Jenise realized with a jolt why Kaoru looked so familiar in the picture- he was her Lifebond.   She remembered now.   She remembered everything.   A single tear fell from her eyes as she put her head on her pillow and stared at the picture.

            "I will remember you…Always…" she whispered as she fell asleep and towards the dreams that would bring her back to her Lifebond and the memories they shared.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

To preserve Jenise's memory, Kaoru only half-erased her memory.   During the erasing, Kaoru made Jenise promise never to tell anyone of their Lifebond, not even Ash, Misty or Brock.   Her memory was fully revived through the picture and note that he had left.   He wanted her to truly remember their Lifebond as it was and as it always will be. 


End file.
